


Failed Rescue

by StormDragon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day in the Vigil.</p><p>A gift to <a href="http://wadebramwilson.tumblr.com">wadebramwilson</a> (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadebramwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wadebramwilson).



With the Darkspawn taken care off, Anders could in good conscience sleep the day away. It was a rest well earn, considering the commander had dragged him along to deal with the Mother.

Anders laid on his bed with Ser Pounce curled up beside him, already drifting back to sleep.

Had his room not been invaded.

The door was thrown open, startling both him and Pounce. He quickly shot up from his bed and reaching for his staff. Lucky he was able to stop himself from casting an offensive spell at the intruder, when he finally recognized the figure at the doorway.

“Run now! I shall cover you’re escape!”

“You do know that wasn’t locked right?” Anders pointed out as he laid back down on the mattress, “Just know that when the Commander asks who broke the door, I am not covering for you.”

Not that he ever needed to, the commander had a soft spot for the spirit. Enjoyed teasing with him innuendo along with Oghren, not that Justice ever understood what they meant, which as the commander said was what made the whole thing fun.

In this brief exchange Ser Pounce looked curiously at the spirit while the spirit looked back at feline in confusion. Eventually Ser Pounce grew disinterested in Justice and hopped back onto the bed to nap with his human.

“I do not understand. Why do you not flee? Does he have some sort of hold on you?” Justice asked as the cat yawned and curled up to sleep on Anders’ chest.

Anders sighed exasperated, “How many times…” He muttered, “I am not keeping him against his will, Justice. He’s here because he wants to be. I’d never forced Ser Pounce-a-lot to do anything he doesn’t want.”

Justice hummed thoughtfully from the door way until a familiar gauntleted hand clasped the spirit’s shoulder, “Justice, if anyone is a slave or a doormat in their relationship. It’s Anders.” The commander chuckled.

The commander’s words however only confused Justice further as he pondered on the information.

“I am not.” Anders argued.

“Right, I am still getting complaints from Varel about your cat tripping people on the stairwell.” The commander pointed out.

“Well. Maybe they should look where they’re going. Ser Pounce-a-lot isn’t exactly invisible.” The mage retorted, defending his cat.

“And maybe you spoil him too much. Nevermind, so long as you heal the damage your cat does. I have no complaints.” The commander said dismissively, “Be ready, in an hour we’ll be leaving for Amaranthine. I’ll have someone fix your door while we’re out.”

“Sure thing, Commander.” Anders said waving them off.

“Good.” The commander said before grabbing the spirit’s arm, “Come on, Justice. Let’s leave these two alone, besides Oghren wants to ask you something.”

“Wait, do you mean that I should be trying to free Anders instead of his feline companion?” Justice inquired naively as the commander dragged him out of the mage’s room.

A content smile graced Anders lips as he scratched Ser Pounce-a-lot’s ear, earning an appreciative purr from the feline.

**End**


End file.
